Se créer une famille
by gotika-hime
Summary: Charlie avait vécu dix sept sans jamais croire qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...mais un jour il découvre qu'il est le père de deux jeunes gens, Bella et Benjamin. Son monde s'écroule sous l'incrédulité, comment cela peut il être possible!


Les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Histoire dans univers alternatif, tous humains.

Chapitre 1: La découverte.

POV EDWARD :

Je me sentais nerveux. Il y avait de quoi mais j'ignorais ce que ma démarche allait donner, si elle aller faire plus de mal ou non à ceux que j'aimais...Cela n'aurait pas du me touché autant pourtant je ne pouvais être complètement professionnel sur ce cas précis.

Je levais les yeux sur la battisse qui me faisait face. Il n'était ni délabré ni luxueux, sobre juste...un garage. Juste un garage. C'est ici que m'avait mené plus d'un an et demi de recherches. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me forçais à mettre un pied devant l'autre espérant enfin avoir le dénouement tant espérer par mes proches...

J'avais vingt quatre ans, j'étais né à Chicago mais avais vécu à Forks, état de Washington toute ma vie. J'avais une famille géniale, des parents aimants, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et une petite sœur bien des fois intenable, Alice. Dans notre petite bourgade, tous le monde connaissaient tout le monde, les générations grandissaient avec les mêmes camarades de classes années après années. C'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré en maternel mon meilleur ami, Emmett Swan pour ne jamais le quitter par la suite, on était allé dans la même faculté, moi en droit lui en économie. Emmett Swan avait tout du gros nounours, un grand gaillard toujours joyeux et blagueur avec le cœur sur la main. On avait fait les quatre cents coups ensembles. Cependant Emmett lui avait une famille bien moins reluisante que la mienne, une différence entre nous qui même enfant nous sauté au visage.

Emmett avait un an de plus que moi ayant commencer l'école une année en retard des autres. Il avait trois ans lorsque sa mère les avait abandonné lui et son père, le laissant jouer par terre dans le salon pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Son père, Charlie Swan avait voyagé pendant des années dans le monde, il leur racontait souvent tout ce qu'il avait vu et découvert lorsqu'on était enfant. Cela lui avait été possible car Charlie était le fils héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du continent, son père Isaac Swan était un chercheur d'or dans les années 1920 et il avait fait rapidement fortune dans le domaine de l'orfèvrerie, réalisant à ce jour la construction d'un empire de plusieurs milliards de dollars en ayant plusieurs chaînes de bijouterie dans le monde entier. Charlie avait sans mal fait prospecter l'empire de son père restant cependant dans des domaines qui lui tenait réellement à cœur comme l'art, la recherche et les progressions utiles au monde moderne sans tomber dans le piège de brassé de l'argent pour seulement en avoir encore plus. Charlie avait grandit avec une mentalité bien plus simple et terre à terre transmit par sa mère, Renata, une belle Italienne qu'Isaac avait rencontré lors de ses recherches à l'époque où la fortune ne lui avait pas encore sourit.

Charlie avait toujours voulu un mariage d'amour comme ses parents, cela n'avait était un secret pour personne. Malheureusement pour lui, son cœur était tombé pour Renée McCarthy. Une femme arriviste, égoïste et pour le moins excentrique, le pire de ses défauts était sans doute son irresponsabilité, elle n'avait jamais réussit à être une mère pour Emmett et même l'argent de son mari n'avait pu la convaincre de faire semblant. Aux dernière nouvelles, Renée s'était remarié à un joueur de base-ball sans aucune envergure et filé le parfait amour très loin de son fils en Floride.

Emmett ne mentionnait jamais sa mère. Étant son meilleur ami je savais que cela le touché bien plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

Charlie avait emménagé à Forks deux ans avant ma famille, il voulait une vie incognito avec sa femme pour fondé une famille dans un cadre modeste. Le luxe n'avait jamais été dans son ADN il faut croire, et le considérant comme un second père, l'image que je gardais de lui était plus sa veste de pêche que son costume Armani pour ses réunions de travail quotidienne.

Son siège social était à a peine deux heures de routes de Forks à Seattle.

Charlie et Emmett avaient toujours été important dans ma famille, on avait un diner ensemble chaque semaine et mon père était le meilleur ami de Charlie. Emmett était comme un frère. Celui ci même s'il voulait devenir sportif et plus particulièrement quaterback professionnel avait choisis de faire un cursus économique en vue de succéder à son père.

Quand j'eus terminer mes études de droits, Charlie ne s'était pas embarrassé pour faire de moi un de ses avocats personnels, me faisant collaboré avec les plus grands noms du barreau que son entreprise embauché. Je m'étais sentit obligé de faire mes preuves même ci la confiance que Charlie plaçait en moi me toucher énormément. D'ordinaire, n'ayant finit mes études que depuis presque trois ans, je travaillais sous la supervision d'un de mes pairs mais cette affaire était toute différente...bien plus personnelle...

Il y avait cinq ans alors que Emmett et moi étions encore à l'université, Charlie avait demandé le divorce avec Renée, celle ci lui réclamant des pensions alimentaires de plus en plus exorbitante qui avait été une des clauses de leur contrat de mariage dont Charlie ne s'était pas méfiait. Charlie avait été si amoureux de sa femme je doutais qu'il s'imaginait à l'époque qu'elle serait assez cinglé pour partir au milieu de l'après midi en laissant un enfant de trois ans sans surveillance. Malgré la disparition de Renée de leur vie, aucun divorce n'avait été entreprit jusqu'à ce que la patience de Charlie soit à bout...

Malheureusement, cette demande officiel de divorce émanant de Charlie déclencha un ras de marée de bataille juridique entre le couple. Emmett soutenait son père, évidemment mais aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir alors que des détectives privés enquêter sur Renée au nom des avocats de Charlie, après tout, tous les coups étaient permis et cette femme n'en méritait pas moins.

Il y avait deux ans alors que je fêtais à peine mes un an dans la boîte, Peter Ross, un détective chevronné et un ami de Charlie découvrit que l'année où Renée était partit, celle ci c'était rendu discrètement dans un orphelinat de Seattle, elle avait donné naissance et elle avait abandonné ses droits maternelles en donnant sa progéniture à l'adoption. À l'époque, elle avait quitté Charlie depuis six mois, faisant de lui un père plus que potentiel de l'enfant.

Charlie était entrer dans une rage noire. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi et je le connaissais depuis que j'avais deux ans, c'était pour dire. Charlie avait été à deux doigts de se rendre chez son ex femme pour l'étrangler de ses mains...mon père avait littéralement enfermé son meilleur ami dans son bureau, à clefs et cela pendant trois jours entiers. Dire que rien n'avait survécu aurait été un euphémisme.

Emmett avait eut une réaction à peu près similaire mais uniquement dans un second temps, en premier lieu, mon meilleur ami avait été choqué restant terne et apathique des jours durant. Je sais que quelque part il avait toujours voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, même s'il nous avait Alice et moi, il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose : grandir avec, se disputer, se protéger mutuellement...il aurait voulu tout cela...et sa mère lui avait enlevé cela en plus de tous ce qu'elle avait gaché dans son enfance par son absence.

À partir de cette nouvelle, c'était devenu un dossier prioritaire, géré uniquement par moi avec pour seul objectif retrouvé l'enfant de Charlie. En un an et demi, on avait progressé. Renée avait accepter d'avouer ce qu'elle avait fait non sans une compensation généreuse. On apprit alors qu'un treize septembre, il y avait vingt et un ans, elle avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Elle ne voulait pas d'autre enfant après Emmett, elle disait que Charlie aurait prit cela comme prétexte pour l'obligé à rester près de lui et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'enfuir de la vie trop simple que lui offrait son mari. Malgré tout elle était croyante et elle n'avait pas avorté, il y avait cette raison et aussi le fait qu'elle ignore si les enfants étaient vraiment de Charlie ou de l'amant qu'elle avait eut à l'époque...bien sur, elle avait mit son adultère sur le dos de Charlie l'accusant de ne pas lui avoir prêter assez attention quand ils vivaient encore ensemble.

Charlie était passé au dessus de pareil absurdité, bien trop centré sur ses cinquante pour cents de chances d'être père de jumeau. Les enfants étant encore mineurs et pupilles de l'état jusqu'à il y a peu, il avait été particulièrement difficile de retrouver leur trace dans les rouages du système judiciaire.

Mais à présent j'avais leur nom et une localisation pour au moins l'un d'entre eux : Isabella et Benjamin Bruni, vingt et un ans, résident toujours à Seattle. Lui, était aux dernières informations donné garagiste. C'était ceux pourquoi aujourd'hui je me trouvais là.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontré Benjamin Bruni qui se révélerais peut être en réalité être Benjamin Swan, fils de Charlie et petit frère d'Emmett.

Je rentrais dans le garage, deux voitures semblaient être bricoler en même temps de part et d'autres de la pièce, toute deux un peu surélever par des gros criques professionnels que je ne saurais même pas nommer. Un vieil amérindien sortit d'un bureau arrière en fauteuil roulant et se dirigea vers moi.

Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?

Oui, je cherche Mr Benjamin Bruni, on m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici.

...c'est pourquoi ?

Je regrette, je dois m'entretenir avec lui sur un sujet personnel.

BENJI !

Il eut un bruit sourd et des pas rapides puis soudain une jeune homme déboula de la zone noire et caché du fond du garage. Je le détaillais curieux. Benjamin était grand et athlétique, finement musclé mais bien moins montagne de muscles que Emmett, pourtant je trouvais des ressemblances : les cheveux noirs ébènes de Charlie et les grands yeux brun et chaud de mon meilleur ami, mais là peut être étais ce moi qui chercher des ressemblances là où il n'y en avait pas.

oui ? S'essuyait il les mains crasseuses sur un chiffon déjà bien usé.

Bonjour, Benjamin Bruni.

Exact et vous êtes ?

Maître Edward Cullen.

J'ai déjà un avocat et je n'ai reçut aucune plainte contre moi depuis un moment, se montra t il beaucoup moins cordial.

Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela...pourrait on parler dans un endroit plus privé, s'il vous plaît ?

Il fronça des sourcils méfiant en me fixant avant de s'adresser au vieil indien qui semble être le propriétaire de ce garage.

Billy, on peut s'isoler une minute dans l'arrière boutique ?

Il se contenta hocher la tête me regardant à son tour avec un mélange ostensible de méfiance et d'hostilité.

Une fois seuls, ce fut comme si un nouveau poids s'ajoutait sur mes épaules déjà raides. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Il me regardait en s'appuyant contre le bureau ensevelis de paperasse, les bras croisé attendant que je parle.

cela fait plus d'une année que je suis à votre recherche, Mr Bruni.

Je ne me savais pas si précieux, ironisa t il.

Si vous l'êtes, admis je sérieusement, du moins pour mon client. Mr Bruni, je suis ici en tant que représentant d'un homme qui pourrait être votre père biologique...je suis venu dans l'espoir que vous accepteriez de vous soumettre à un test sanguin pour...

Hors de question.

Pardon ?

J'ai dit non, je n'ai pas de père, je n'en veux pas. Je ne me prêterais à aucun test...

attendez, vous peut être pas, mais qu'en est il de votre sœur, Isabella, c'est ça ?

Son regard se durcit en une fraction de seconde, menaçant, je m'efforçais de rester impénétrable pas question de montrer une quelconque intimidation même si ce jeune homme m'effrayait bien plus que Emmett dans ses pires colères. Ce jeune homme avait ce genre d'aura qui le faisait craindre de son entourage. On devinait aisément qu'il savait donner des coups, c'est loin de ce dont j'étais capable par contre avec mon éducation élitiste de campagne.

Vous ne trouverez pas ma sœur et je sais qu'elle refusera de se soumettre a votre truc...alors je vous conseille de repartir dans vos beaux quartiers et de ne plus chercher à entrer en contact avec nous.

Il ouvrit la porte pour me mettre sèchement à la porte mais j'insistais.

attendez, attendez, vous ne comprenez pas...votre...« père » est un homme important et il tient à ce que...

c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, cassez vous !

Tant pis, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Dommage, soupirais je faussement navré, il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver activement votre sœur.

Il me lança un regard noir.

sachez que j'obtiendrais l'un de vos deux accords, insistais je intransigeant faisant ressortir mon coté prédateur qui faisait ma réputation en tant qu'avocat. C'est soit vous soit votre sœur, c'est vous qui décidez.

Je bluffais bien sur, j'ignorais encore comment retrouver sa sœur.

Benjamin serra la poignée de la porte au point que je fus sûr de l'entendre grinçait de douleur. Il referma la porte et grommela un instant, frustré mais je savais que je l'emportais, il voulait tout faire pour que je ne m'approche pas de sa sœur.

très bien, je fais votre putain de test et après qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Si le test révèle que vous n'êtes pas le fils de mon client un compensation raisonnable vous sera versez pour nous excuser de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps...

Je pus noter avec une certaine satisfaction que ma proposition d'argent lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il voulait juste en finir avec moi au plus vite.

Et si j'suis vraiment son rejeton a votre boss, quoique j'en doute... ?

Mon client souhaitera vous rencontrez et vous proposera un dîner.

Quand le test ?

Demain, venait à dix heures, à cet hôpital, demandez le Docteur Cullen lui tendis je la carte de visite d'une clinique privé appartenant au groupe commercial de Charlie.

Combien de temps pour les résultats ?

Quatre jours.

Et si je refuse de voir votre « client » ? vous allez encore me faire chanter ?

Je vous jure que non, Mr Bruni, il n'y a aucune entourloupe dans la démarche que j'entreprends auprès de vous, mon client souhaite uniquement découvrir la vérité. Jamais son ex femme lui a avouer avoir eut ses enfants jusqu'à tout récemment...

blabla, je me fou de ses excuses pour l'instant, je veux juste que vous partiez et que vous laissiez ma sœur en paix tant que rien n'est sûr, sommes nous d'accord ?

Parfaitement.

Il rouvrit la porte, me demandant implicitement de prendre congé. Ce que je fis.

POV BENJAMIN :

Je regrettais déjà de ne plus être la veille en faisant mon bilan de fin de soirée. Jamais je n'aurais cru que le passé nous rattraperait aussi aisément et avec un peu trop de volonté. J'avais toujours cru que notre père était aussi condamnable que sa femme pour nous avoir abandonné et pourtant aujourd'hui un homme nous rechercher pensant que nous étions ses enfants. J'espérais pour lui que ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous ne voulions pas de parents, aucun de nous deux, ni moi mais encore moins ma soeur.

Je suspendais ma veste sur le porte manteau, bien à sa place. J'avais beau être un jeune homme à peine majeur j'avais très vite appris à être ordonné, je n'avais pas vraiment eut le choix, il faut dire, en vivant avec une soeur aveugle je ne pouvais rien laisser traîner par terre au risque qu'elle tombe et se blesse, elle était déjà maladroite pas besoin dans rajouter à son quotidien.

Un peu de jazz entraînant se diffusait dans la maisonnée et une bonne odeur de sauce bolognaise vint jusqu'à moi afin de me faire saliver. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle me tournait le dos en se balançant sur la musique jazz qui raisonnait, fredonnant distraitement. Ganja me vit en premier, il se releva de son pouf pour venir me souhaité un bon retour, c'était un grand labrador noir particulièrement tendre qui avait été formé en chien d'aveugle, je l'avais offert à Bella lors de ses dix huit ans.

Ma jumelle avait perdu la vue à ses seize ans. On avait vu des dizaines de médecins différents pour son cas, Bella avait passé beaucoup de tests et d'examens, mais le résultat avait toujours était le même, les yeux de ma soeur étaient en parfait état. La cécité de ma soeur était selon eux un symptôme psychosomatique, les psychiatres appelaient cela un cas "d'épouvante silencieuse" ma soeur avait vu une chose tellement horrible et traumatisante que son cerveau refusait de voir à nouveau lui bloquant littéralement la vue.

Que pouvait avoir vu Bella pour avoir un tel choc ? Moi aussi, je voudrais le savoir. Mais Bella se disait aussi amnésique que aveugle sur cet épisode de sa vie. A l'époque nous avions été séparer dans deux familles d'accueils différentes et les deux à presque deux heures de route l'une de l'autre. J'avais perdu contact avec ma sœur plus de huit mois et cela m'avait achever….quand je l'avais finalement retrouvé, elle avait été admise à l'hôpital en état critique. Cette nuit là, elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et en était presque morte, elle avait faillit me laisser seul…cela je ne lui aurais jamais pardonner. Je pouvais accepté n'importe quoi au monde, les coups bas, les trahisons de mes meilleurs amis, l'abandon de mes parents, la cruauté de la société envers les orphelins du système, les injustices qui me prenaient souvent à la gorge mais jamais je ne pourrais survivre sans ma jumelle.

Elle se tourna vers moi sans vraiment me voir, elle vint a moi sans hésité, elle connaissait tellement bien notre intérieur qu'elle ne trébuchait même plus à présent. elle m'embrassa. J'aimais cette douceur et cette chaleur que chaque fois elle me transmettait, au fil des années j'avais toujours assimilé cette sensation à ce que devait être une famille unie. Je soupirais enfin, relâchant un peu la pression de la journée.

- Dure journée ?

- Disons plutôt inattendue.

Elle opina, sans posait plus de questions, même si Bella était curieuse, elle savait me laisser le temps de "vider mon sac" de moi même. On passa à table, mangeant tranquillement. Elle parlait de sa journée, s'enthousiasmant sur les progrès de ses élèves, Bella n'aimait pas parler d'elle même mais elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de vanter le talent de ses élèves. Je savais qu'elle retirer une grande fierté de son travail même si elle n'enseignait que depuis trop peu de temps pour pouvoir s'en lasser. J'aurais voulu dire que c'est grâce à moi que Bella avait réalisé ses ambitions mais à vrai dire elle avait été bien plus débrouillarde et indépendante que moi, moins influençable et plus intelligente aussi sans doute.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou il faut que j'intervienne avec force ? Me taquina t elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

Mon corps se raidit par réflexe, ma soeur avait beau ne rien vu, elle "sentait" automatiquement chaque réaction de mon corps, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Oh, c'est si terrible que cela ?

- …un avocat est venu me voir au garage…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on porte plainte contre nous, on y fera face comme toujours…

Je souris en remarquant une nouvelle fois que ma sœur employé le "nous" plutôt que le "toi et moi" comme si on était indissociable l'un de l'autre car d'ordinaire c'était moi et moi seul qui me mettait en situation difficile avec la loi: vol, bagarre, et d'autre petits délits à droite à gauche. J'avais été en prison un moment et mon enfance avait de nombreux aller retour entre les foyers et les maisons de corrections pour mineurs.

- Non, il ne venait pas pour moi, enfin si mais pas pour ce genre de problème.

- Alors pourquoi?

- …Il..Il…bégayais je, je savais que peut importe comment j'allais le formulé, elle le prendrait très mal de toute façon. Il voulait que je me soumette à un test sanguin pour un de ses clients qui pourrait être notre père biologique…

J'avais tout déballé d'un trait sans reprendre souffle. Il y eut tout d'abord un silence pesant avant que l'information se fasse parfaitement comprendre, tout de suite après ma sœur avait claqué la porte de sa chambre avec colère en disparaissant derrière. Ganja jappa sous le bruit sans doute milles fois plus désagréable pour lui.

Putain, quelle journée pourris!

Je ne revus pas ma sœur de la soirée, même le lendemain avant de repartir au boulot, elle ne se sortir pas de sa chambre pour m'étreindre et me préparait le petit déjeuner comme d'ordinaire. Je n'avais pas eut besoin de lui confirmer que je comptais faire ce test de paternité, elle l'avait déjà comprit d'elle même. Quand je sortis de la maison, une voiture était garé juste devant, m'attendant.

Je pris place sur le siège passagers aux côtés de mon frère aîné, Jasper.

Bella t'a appelée, supposais je avec raison.

Évidemment qu'elle l'a fait, idiot, démarra t il calmement.

Jasper Hale n'était pas notre frère biologique mais on avait depuis longtemps appris que ce genre de détails n'empêchaient aucunement d'être une famille. Jasper et sa jumelle, Rose avaient trois ans de plus que nous, ils étaient arrivé dans notre orphelinat à leur treize ans. Ils avaient été retirer de la garde de leurs parents pour maltraitance, leur père avait atterit en prison pour ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Dans notre orphelinat, Bella et moi faisions déjà partit des plus vieux, ceux qu'on savait trop grand pour être adopté, cela devait être une permission implicite pour nos surveillants pour nous traîter comme des moins que rien. Quand Jasper et Rosalie étaient arrivé aucun d'eux ne se laisser approché ni par les autres enfants ni par les adultes encadrants. Pire, Jasper s'assurait plutôt véhément que personne ne vienne vers sa soeur. Mais c'était mal connaitre Bella. Ma soeur était tombé amoureuse de Rosalie au premier regard pour elle, la jolie blonde représentait la plus merveilleuse princesse des contes de fée. Bella contrairement aux autres petites filles de son âge ne s'est jamais identifié au princesse attendant leur prince charmant, non, elle, elle voulait être un de ces compagnons qui suivent le parcours des héros principaux pour que tout se finissent en "happy end", cela lui ressemblait très bien en y pensant...

Bella du haut de son petit mètre à peine était venue tout les jours voir Rose, Jasper ne la laissait pas l'approcher à moins de deux mètres mais ma soeur s'en fichait, elle lui donnait de grand sourire et des fois, elle parlait, les jumeaux répondaient jamais mais cela ne décourageait pas Bella. Cela continua pendant huit mois durant. Personnellement les jumeaux m'étaient indifférent comme tout les autres orphelins que j'avais vu défiler depuis des années, on apprends rapidement à être détaché et indépendant, c'est la meilleure protection pour nous. À part être les autres premiers jumeaux en dehors de nous qu'on cotoyés, ils n'étaient que des noms qu'on oublirait rapidement qu'en on serait tous placés et séparés. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, Rose et Jasper étaient autant mon frère et ma soeur que Bella.

Comme je l'ais dit, le changement s'est réellement opérer huit mois après l'arrivée des jumeaux à l'orphelinat. Bella était déjà une enfant que l'on remarquait, elle était d'une beauté naturelle et moins ostentatoire que Rose mais on ne pouvait que la voir même si elle, elle ne le voyait pas, moi j'avais toujours le regard aux auguets, je voyais ces parents qui venaient parfois pour adopté et qui nous fixé comme si on était des chiots en cages dans une animalerie. Je remarquais les regards que certains père pouvaient lançait à ma soeur, il la détaillait comme un bout de viande, mon instinct d'enfant se révulsait à chaque fois, et je faisais tous pour distraire ce genre de regard de dessus elle, il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'approche. Je me fichais que les surveillants me détestent ou de me faire tout beau pour être adopté. Je faisais le maximum de bétise pour écoeurait tout parents suceptible de nous adopté. Bella m'aider, mais à l'époque c'était parce qu'elle croyait encore que nos parents biologiques viendraient nous chercher...depuis elle pensait totalement l'opposée, elle ne veut jamais avoir de parents.

C'est en me voyant faire cela que Jasper comprit qu'on était les mêmes, on tenait à notre jumelle plus qu'à n'importe quoi. On était là pour les protéger.

Jasper se gara devant l'hopital.

P.O.V EDWARD:

tu penses qu'il va venir? Me demanda mon père.

Oui, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas que je cherche à m'approchait de sa soeur. Il est persuadé que le test lui donnera raison et qu'il n'est pas le fils de Charlie.

Toi, tu sembles croire le contraire...souligna t il en refermant un nouveau dossier.

...c'est juste que du premier coup d'oeil il est un parfait mélange de Charlie et d'Emmett à la fois, alors oui, je pense qu'il est vraiment un Swan. En le voyant je suis sûr que tu comprendra ce que je veux dire.

Mon père me lança un regard perplexe, surement curieux de voir ce que j'affirmais. On frappa à la porte nous interrompant, la secrétaire de mon père entra pour prévenir de l'arrivée de celui qu'on attendait tant.

On remontait les dédales de couloirs de l'hôpital pour aller l'acceuillir au bureau d'acceuil des infirmière du service que dirigeait mon père, Carlisle Cullen. Je fus surpris de voir le jeune Benjamin Bruni accompagné par un homme blond que je connaissais de vue, le Maître Jasper Hale, un des avocats les plus reconnu de Seattle, il avait une sérieuse réputation et devait demander très cher de l'heure pour ses compétences, je me demandais comment un petit mécanicien comme Benjamin avait pu s'offrir ses services.

Mon père les détaillait lui aussi, intrigué. Il dévisageait littéralement Benjamin même si on était encore à quelques mètres des deux jeunes hommes et que ceux ci ne nous avez pas encore aperçus. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper Hale en tenue décontracté, lui, sans arrêt en costume trois pièce, tiré à quatre épingles, toujours propre sur lui, respirant la classe et l'assurance. Et pourtant même dans un simple jean et un pull over, Jasper Hale respirait une sorte de droiture et de respect qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'admirait.

Je comprends à présent, me confia Carlisle, il est le portrait troublant d'Emmett en moins imposant...

Monsieur Bruni, les interpellais je.

Jasper parut lui aussi me reconnaître en me voyant les aborder.

Maître Cullen, je comprends pourquoi mon client n'a pu que se plier à ce test sanguin sans intérêt avec un vautour tel que vous.

Je suis moi même surpris de vous voir ici, Maître Hale. Laissez moi vous présentez mon père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen...

Pour la discrétion il vaut mieux garder cette affaire dans la famille, n'est ce pas? Sourit froidement Jasper. Je tiens à mentionner que vous avez fait pression sur mon client pour obtenir cet entretient, il a tenu à laisser cela de côté pour cette fois mais recommencez une nouvelle fois ce genre de stratagème et nous vous poursuivrons pour harcèlement.

C'est noté, allons y, c'est par là.

Une fois dans le bureau mon père fit une prise de sang sous l'œil attentif de Benjamin et Jasper. Je savais que mon père ferait son maximum pour obtenir les réponses que nous recherchons depuis longtemps.

et maintenant comment cela se déroulera t il? Quand arriveront les résultats des tests?

D'ici quatre à cinq jours.

Bien, je veux que la copie des résultats prévus pour mon client soit envoyer à mon bureau personnel au cabinet, je suis sûr que votre fils en connaît déjà l'adresse exacte.

Ainsi vous ne nous fournissez aucune données personnelles de votre client, compris je.

Vous êtes déjà venu jusqu'à son lieu de travail de manière importune, nous ne souhaitons aucunement que cela se poursuive jusqu'à son lieu de résidence.

Et pour sa sœur?

Miss Bruni est aussi ma cliente, assura le blond, les informations lui seront tout autant communiqué que pour son frère si cela s'avèrent utile.

C'est à dire si Monsieur Bruni est réellement le fils de mon client?

C'est équitable au vue du fait que vous même vous n'avez jamais réellement donné d'identité à ce fameux client que vous représentez.

C'est équitable, enfin je crois.

Un point par contre importe à mon client, imposa Jasper, si un contact doit s'établir entre votre client et Monsieur Bruni cela doit d'abords se faire avec l'approbation de ce dernier, il est hors de question que votre client débarque sur le lieux de travail de Monsieur Bruni sans s'annoncer ou qu'un rendez vous ait été prit entre les deux parties, sommes nous clair?

Limpide.

Bien, sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, Maître Cullen, Docteur Cullen.

Jasper et Benjamin quittèrent le bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

Maître Hale à l'air...efficace, conclut Carlisle.

Il est plus que cela tu peux me croire, je l'ais croisé plusieurs fois quand il plaidait contre quelques uns de mes collègues, il l'est a tous dévoré tout crue. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'affronter moi même.

Il a l'air très jeune pourtant.

Il a l'âge d'Emmett, de ce que je sais, mais il est très intelligent et c'est un bourreau de travail, sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

Je me demande comment Benjamin et lui se sont retrouvé en lien tout les deux?

Tu n'es pas le seul...Benjamin?

Il va entrer dans la famille, il vaut mieux te faire à cette idée dés à présent.

Toi aussi tu penses que c'est un Swan.

Ils se ressemblent trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard, la génétique et ses mystères...

Je me demande alors à quoi peux ressembler la dernière Swan, songeais je.

P.O.V BENJAMIN:

Ces derniers jours, j'aurais juré que ma sœur était devenu aussi muette qu'aveugle vu le peux de paroles qu'elle m'adressait. Vivement que ce fichu test prouve que notre père était toujours aussi inexistant qu'auparavant que je puisse reprendre mon quotidien tranquille et chaleureux.

Mais en voyant Jasper m'attendre à la sortie du boulot avec son air grave je savais que cela n'allait pas être d'actualité avant un petit moment. Je m'avançais en soupirant lourdement.

Pitié, dis moi que c'est une blague!

J'aimerais crois moi, sortit il les documents de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Trois tests différents?

Oui et ils disent tous la même chose. Il est difficile de faire plus affirmatif.

Cullen aurait pu le truqué.

Sans vouloir te vexé, Benji, je vois pas vraiment ce que cela pourrait leur rapporté, un petit garagiste, me désigna t il.

Ouch! Je suis dans la merde, Bell's va me tuer.

Je ne te la fait pas dire. Maître Cullen m'a déjà contacté ton cher "Papa" et ton cher "Frère" veulent vous rencontrez.

Génial! Parce qu'en plus on a un frangin offert dans le lot?!

Oui, plus âgé que toi.

Alors quoi? Il a eut trois mômes mais il a gardé le premier tellement il était réussit et il a fallut éjecter les deux autres ratés du manoir familiale.

...je l'ignore. Écoutes, Benji, tu sais que quoique tu décides j'assure tes arrières mais je doutes que juste leur dire non leur suffisent.

Tu veux que j'aille à cette rencontre?

Oh non! Pas question qu'on me prenne mon frangin! Mais en premier lieu tu devrais peut être aller en parler avec Bella. C'est réel là, on sait qui est votre père biologique...

et Rose?

T'a moins de deux heures avant qu'elle débarque.

Merde!

J'accourus derechef à ma voiture pour rentrer voir Bella. En entrant dans le salon, je la trouvais sur une pile de coussin au sol, Ganja à demi allongé sur ses jambes et de la pulpes de ses doigts elle suivait les lignes de braille de son ouvrage. Elle perçut la tension qui s'instaurer en moi dés que j'eus franchit le seuil de la porte.

J'évitais son livre de justesse. Elle me l'avait jeter au visage, Bella n'avait jamais eut besoin de voir pour savoir visé parfaitement.

on a pas besoin d'un père, se récria t elle.

Je sais, Bella, je le sais.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était pas juste, je détestais la voir si désemparer. En une fraction de seconde j'étais sur elle, autour d'elle, l'étreignant avec force. Ma soeur ne pleurait que rarement cherchant toujours à cacher ses faiblesses. Mais ce jour là, elle comprenait qu'elle perdait sa vie paisible, une vie qu'elle avait mit très longtemps à obtenir et qu'elle aurait voulu conservé encore un peu rien que pour nous. L'arrivée pour nous de ce nouveau père ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais présage.

tu veux le rencontrer?

Les rencontrés, corrigeais je, il a un fils. Ils demandent à nous voir...

Arrête d'éluder, veux tu le voir? Insista t elle.

...oui, Bella, j'aimerais les rencontrés...

Elle se raidit dans mes bras.

hey, Bella, ces gens sont des étrangers, ce n'est pas notre famille et tant que tu ne le voudras, rien ne changera, il n'y aura jamais que nous quatre, d'accords? Rien que Rose, Jasper, toi et moi, personne d'autres.

Promets le moi!

Promis. Mais comprends moi, Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de voir qui ils sont...mais tu auras toujours ma priorité.

Ne dis pas ça, j'espère vraiment que tu rencontreras une jolie jeune fille qui t'empêcheras de te préoccuper de moi!

Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver!

Et j'en étais certains jamais une fille même si je l'aimais de tout mon cœur ne m'empêcherait de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur, Bella était ma moitié, elle faisait partie de moi. Elle n'était pas qu'une sœur, elle était ma jumelle, je pense qu'aucun lien ne pourrait jamais être aussi fort pour moi.

Jasper avait sous estimé sa sœur, au lieu de deux heures, Rosalie avait mit cinquante minutes à débarquer à la maison. Elle m'a crié dessus, elle a câliné Bella à l'en étouffer et elle m'a de nouveau crier dessus avant de me faire un gros câlin. Une vrai tornade déchaînée.

La rencontre fut mise en place rapidement. Je devais rencontré le mystérieux "Monsieur Swan" dans un des restaurants les plus réputés de la ville. Ce n'était pas le genre de lieux que je fréquentais et les clients ne devaient sûrement pas être dans les cercles de connaissances que j'avais mais peut importe. Je crois que de cette soirée je souhaitais en retiré à la fois tout et rien. Tout parce que je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions d'enfant abandonné et rien car je savais que peut importe ce que j'apprendrais cela ne changerait pas mon passé, à vrai dire j'espérais presque pourvoir les dégoûter de moi pour qu'ils repartent de ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Dans ce sens, je me pointais en simple jean et chemise sans vraiment d'effort, juste pour être décontracté, je ne cherchais pas à me vendre ou à paraître bien, pas pour des étrangers. Je me rendait au lieu de rendez vous avec ma moto que je sortais rarement ces derniers temps. Je la garais moi même refusant l'idée de me faire servir par un voiturier. J'entrais dans le restaurant, le casque sous le bras. Une hôtesse d'accueil était installée derrière son pupitre, je remarquais directement sa moue dédaigneuse, mais je passais outre. Ça allait être une longue soirée.

Bonsoir, je suis attendue par Monsieur Swan et son fils.

Bien, suivez moi.

Étonnamment, on ne se dirigea pas vers la grand salle de restaurant où j'apercevais les tables aux beaux couverts qui s'amasser, elle me fit monté des escaliers discret derrière le comptoir, nous faisant atterrir dans une salle avec des boxes élégants et bien plus intimiste que la grande salle principale. Elle me conduit au fond au tout dernier carré, le plus grand de ce que j'ai pu en juger. Deux hommes étaient déjà présent, ils se levèrent d'un même geste.

J'avais cru pouvoir les imaginé mais la véritable rencontre était bien différente en réalité...ils me ressemblaient, chacun des deux à leur façon...c'était une surprise plutôt flippante sur le coup.

Benjamin...prononça enfin le plus âgé au milieu du silence stupéfait qui avait pris place. Merci de t'être déplacer.

Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'adressa son fils à l'hôtesse, c'était ostensiblement un ordre.

Benjamin, je suis Charlie Swan et voici Emmett..euh ton frère aîné.

Enchanté ou un truc du genre je suppose, fis je un peu froidement malgré moi.

Et Isabella? Se joindra t elle à nous?

Non, elle ne se sens pas prête à vous rencontrez.

Oh!...eh bien asseyons nous, proposa t il visiblement très nerveux et un peu désappointé par l'absence de ma sœur.

Je m'installais, ne m'embarrassant pas en posant mon casque sur la chaise qui aurait du être celle de ma sœur. En premier lieu, il y eut un silence pesant. Charlie Swan me dévisageait avec intensité, je n'aurais su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal quant a mon "frère" disons que lui était clairement plus méfiant.

donc?

J'imagine que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions...

oui, la première étant qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

..eh bien...enfin...tu...tu es mon fils...

c'est un détail, coupais je neutre, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Qu'est ce que cela vous apporte?

Benjamin, si j'avais su bien plus tôt que vous existiez ta sœur et toi, je vous aurais pris avec moi depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai apprit que récemment que votre mère, Renée, vous avez eut...

ça lui ressemble bien, me moquais je blasé.

Tu la connais?

Disons que nous avons croisé sa route il y a quelque temps. En voyant quel genre de mère biologique nous avions, on a préféré ne pas trop se poser de questions sur le père...

vous...vous nous avez rechercher?

On peut dire cela ainsi, éludais je. Donc je suppose qu'Emmett est aussi le fils de Renée.

Oui, malheureusement, grogna celui ci. Benjamin, ce qu'on veut me paraît plutôt évident, on veut vous connaître Isabella et toi.

Bella, elle s'appelle Bella, ne l'appelait pas Isabella.

Euh ok, va pour Bella. Donc tu sais où elle est?

Évidemment, c'est ma sœur!

Oui mais la mienne aussi ou du moins j'espère qu'elle accepte de le devenir...

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux un peu agacé, ils ne me paraissaient pas méchant ou snob, c'était tout le contraire, je n'avais contre eux concrètement en dehors du fait d'avoir été abandonné et qu'ils n'ont rien fait contre cela mais en même temps étais je en droit de leur reproché quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient...je me savais capable de jauger parfaitement une personne à ma première impression et eux, je ne ressentais rien de mauvais à leur contact.

voulez vous à boire, messieurs? S'introduit un serveur me sortant de mes réflexions.

Un wisky on the rock, prit Charlie.

Un gin tonic.

Une citronnade, fis je à mon tour.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent surpris.

Je conduis, je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool dans ces cas là.

C'est bien. C'est une bonne devise...euh donc Edward, enfin Maître Cullen, nous a dit que tu étais mécanicien dans un garage? Tu t'y sens bien, tu y travaille depuis longtemps?

Oui, j'y suis depuis cinq ans, j'ai arrêter les cours à mes seize ans, je n'ai pas fait de grande étude comme mon frère.

Emmett n'a pas fait tant d'étude que cela, sourit Charlie fier que je les accepte aussi vite mais je le faisais vite déchanté.

Non, en fait je parlais de mon frère, Jasper. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des orphelins que nous n'avons aucune famille.

Non, non, bien sûr, tu as d'autre frère et sœur?

Une sœur, Rosalie.

Donc quatre frères et sœurs, c'est une grande famille. Que pense t ils de ce dîner?

Rose voulait me séquestré pour m'empêcher de venir, Jasper voulait venir avec moi, en tant qu'avocat, il voulait défendre mes intérêts devant des riches tel que vous quant à Bella, elle a pleuré et m'a fait promettre de vous en coller une au besoin, après tout j'ai un bon avocat.

Je vois qu'ils ont tous pris cela très bien, ironisa Charlie en riant un peu jaune apparemment assez offenser qu'on puisse le voir comme un grand méchant riche.

Charlie, cela n'a rien de personnel mais à nous quatre ont a eut un quotas assez important de "père" mais jamais aucun de nous n'avons eut de BON père donc nous émettons une réserve.

Charlie fronça des sourcils, j'avais éveillé un grand questionnement je le lisais dans son regard, mais je détournais le regard bien décidé à ne pas m'appesantir sur ce sujet.

mais tu es venu tout de même, souligna Emmett.

Exact, je suis venue.

...merci, c'est important pour moi, me dit Charlie d'un ton très solennel, et la rencontre avec ta soeur le sera tout autant.

Alors considérez ce dîner comme un test, sans mon bon vouloir jamais vous n'approcherez Bella.

Tu la cache?

Je la protége, je ne laisse à personne l'occasion de lui faire du mal.

Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal...

peut être...haussais je les épaules. Il faut dire que le marchandage de votre avocat pour que je me plis à l'analyse sanguine n'est pas en votre faveur.

Excuse Edward, c'est un ami très proche de la famille, il vous recherche depuis près de deux ans, il avait peur de passer à côté de la réponse que nous attendions sans ton aide.

J'opinais, je pouvais bien comprendre ce genre de frustration.

et donc que faites vous dans la vie, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui au vu de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et d'autres choses encore?

Je gère une chaine d'entreprise qui m'appartienne, Emmett est mon bras droit.

Vous n'avez peur pour votre fric en nous acceuillant dans la famille, buvais je la fin de mon verre en feuilletant le menu.

Non mais si vous êtiez interressé, vous seriez en droit de réclamer un dû de part votre sang.

Salivante proposition...mais non merci, Bella et moi avons tendance à croire que autant d'argent rends mesquin sûrement parce qu'on en a jamais eut.

Vous avez des préjugés bien arrêté sur les gens aisés, constata Emmett.

On a nos raisons, ce n'est pas vraiment le soir pour en faire part.

Je préférais faire dévier le sujet. Le repas dans l'ensemble pouvait être qualifier d'agréable si seulement on avait cesser de mener une discussion précaire, en marchant sur des oeufs. Quand ils cherchaient à savoir où je vivais, j'esquivais, quand ils voulaient savoir des choses sur Bella, j'esquivais et ainsi de suite...ils étaient sympa mais pas au point que j'oublis mes barrières instinctives qui empêchaient les autres de s'avançait trop près de ma famille. Parfois on me disais que j'étais surprotecteur mais en me souvenant, je me rappelais que non, je n'en faisais pas assez, je n'avais pas su protéger ma propre jumelle.

Quand je rentrais, j'avais en poche tout les numéros personnels de Charlie et d'Emmett et eux avaient mon unique portable. Je pouvais sentir qu'ils étaient rester sur leur faim après ce court dîner et qu'ils voulaient me revoir rapidement mais je doutais pour ma part que ce soit une si bonne idée que cela. Je ne voulais pas du jour au lendemain les laisser jouer à la parfaite famille avec nous.

Entrant dans la maison, je trouvais Bella m'attendant à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé devant elle. Je m'assis devant elle et lui racontait tout, détaillant à l'excés tout ce que je me souvenais, ma soeur ne voulait pas seulement savoir, elle voulait vivre la scéne par mes yeux.

P.O.V Charlie:

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. J'étais fébrile sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Cela faisait une heure que Benjamin était repartit du restaurant après notre dîner. Emmett et moi étions rentré au duplex que je possédais au centre de Seattle, là bas les Cullen nous attendaient impatients de savoir comment cela s'était passé.

Dieu que mon fils était beau, notre ressemblance m'avait fait un choc. Il n'était pas aussi grand et large qu'Emmett qui avait un peu des allures d'armoire à glace mais il était tout de même intimidant. Il était dure de découvrir toute une vie en seulement deux heures, surtout lorsque Benjamin se démontrait si habile à éviter tout les sujets trop personnels. Il avait été polie, calme...peut être étais cela le pire, il n'était pas en colère, moi qui m'attendait à un orphelin en colère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'a abandonné comme tout ce que décriver les bouquins de psychologie que j'avais lut sur ce sujet, en réalité Benjamin avait été comme indifférent, comme si on lui était indifférent et ça c'était le plus blessant pour mon coeur de père. Face à cette situation je me retrouvais impuissant...

alors comment est il? Sautilla Alice pressée de savoir.

Beau, très beau, souris je indulgent devant ses petits sauts exités, Alice avait toujours beaucoup d'énergie à revendre surtout pour encourager les autres. Il est bien élevé, indépendant, malin...mais je penses qu'il n'aime pas vraiment notre débarquement dans sa vie.

Laisses lui le temps, me tempéra Carlisle. C'est normal de ne pas trop savoir comment réagir dans ces circonstances.

Oh lui, il sait très bien, contredit Emmett, s'il pouvait il nous éjecterait très loin de lui et de sa famille.

Pourquoi il a était agressif?

Un peu sec au début mais rien d'étonnant, il se méfie de nous et semble avoir une dent contre les riches.

Et Isabella? Enchaîna Alice.

Bella, corrigea Emmett, il nous a interdis de dire Isabella et en fait elle n'est pas venue, et pour les infos sur elle, il n'a rien laisser filtrer.

Oh, je suis désolée, Charlie, s'exclama avec douceur Esmée, la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward et Alice.

Ne le sois pas, j'ai rencontré mon fils, lui rendis je un énorme sourire, je ne pouvais que me réjouir de cela.

P.O.V Benjamin:

J'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne trouvais pas. Je faisais le tour de la boutique du regard, il fallait que j'assure cette fois, il en allait de mon égo. À chaque récital Jasper faisait mieux que moi, c'était vexant, c'était moi le jumeaux de Bella. Adorait Jasper ne voulait pas dire qu'on était pas en compétition comme dans toute fratrie normale. Bella était diplomée du conservatoire, une jeune prodige du violon, depuis elle était professeur là bas et quelques dates par années elle faisait des petits concerts devant des miliers de gens au nom du conservatoire et il était de tradition qu'on lui offre un jolie truc à chaque spectacle. Cela avait commençait par des bouquets de fleurs puis un pendentif, une édition original de Jane Austen et j'en passe, saleté d'avocat au gros salaire! Cette fois j'avais fait des économies je voulais battre mon frère. Je savais que Bella, elle, elle s'en fichait même si elle était flatté qu'on lui accorde autant d'attention. Elle n'était pas matérialiste un cadeau n'avait d'important que son geste, je pourrais juste lui offrir un chocolat du café du coin qu'elle me ferait un gros calin chaleureux. Elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée et une patience à toute épreuve. Elle ne se mettait en colère uniquement quand on s'en prenait aux personnes qui comptait pour elle, c'était une vrai lionne dans ces cas là.

Benjamin?

Je relevais la tête pour voir s'avancer Emmett vers moi avec une femme plus âgée d'une longue chevelure caramel.

Le dîner en "famille" avait eut lieu il y a déjà une semaine et même si Charlie et lui m'avait inviter trois ou quatre fois à se revoir j'avais décliner celles ci, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. Les voulais je eux dans mon avenir? C'était la principale question qui envahissait mon esprit.

Emmett, Bonjour.

Benjamin, voici Esmée Cullen, la mère d'Edward.

Enchanté, lui souris je poliment en aposant un doux baise main, on est charmant ou on l'est pas.

De même, j'ai beaucoup entendus parler de vous.

J'aimerais dire de même pour vous mais je crois qu'on vous a garder jalousement à l'abris.

Esmée sourit amusée par mon badinage.

vous faites des courses?

Je cherches un cadeau pour épater ma soeur.

Rose ou Bella?

Je vois que les infos circulent bien, constatais je perplexe du degret d'intimité dans leur cercle d'amis, c'est pour Bella.

Bella? S'interessa immédiatement Emmett, c'est une occasion spéciale? C'est pourtant pas votre anniversaire? Je le sais j'ai appris la date par coeur.

Non, pas notre anniversaire, mais quand même tout aussi important.

Quand est ce?

Après demain.

Je pourrais vous apporter mon aide, peut être, proposa Esmée. Qu'est ce que Bella aime?

Tout ce qui n'est pas la mode ou le maquillage.

Je vois, rit Esmée. Les livres, je suppose vu où vous cherchiez.

Vous pouvez me tutoyer, madame Cullen. Mais vos déductions sont bonnes, Bella est une vrai encyclopédie à elle toute seule quand elle le veux.

Je t'en pris, fais de même et appel moi Esmée. Mais à ta place j'éviterais un livre, même si ta soeur est une grande lectrice pour une occasion spéciale, il faut quelque chose de spécial, même un livre aussi bien choisis soit il ne suffit pas.

Je sais, soupirais je lourdement, c'est pour ça que Jasper m'a battu la dernière fois. Il lui a offert un médaillon avec une de ses berceuses préférée, ancien avec une gravure d'antans...saleté d'avocat !

Ah les hommes, roula t elle des yeux. Vous êtes tous pareils sans cesse en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Je ris bien d'accords mais pas gêner pour autant. Je voulais gagner, ce n'est pas un mal. Emmett eut un sourire équivoque, en même temps avec sa stature je ne doutais pas que ce fut un excellent sportif et donc un compétiteur. Esmée nous entraîna dans beaucoup de rayon du centre commercial mais rien ne m'inspirait.

Alors que je me penchais pour ramasser une écharpe que j'avais fait tomber par terre, je sentis un impact contre moi, elle m'avait littéralement sauter sur le dos, crochetant ses fines jambes autours de ma taille, je la rattrapais avec la dextéritée de l'habitude. Rose n'allait jamais avec le dos de la cuiller pour me prendre par surprise.

tu as finit de te creuser la tête pour rien ? Jasper va te mettre la paté de toute façon...

merci de ta confiance en moi, soeurette, gromelais je.

Benjamin ? Fit Esmée en revenant vers moi avec Emmett, celui ci était bouche bée dévisageant ma soeur en bavant.

Dieu achevez moi! Mon frère biologique flashait perversement sur ma soeur de coeur, je vais vomir!

Rose par contre, je la sentis se raidir sur moi, elle détestait les riches, elle détestait les hommes qui la regarder comme un morceaux de viande et elle détestait les Swan qui voulait lui prendre ses frères et soeurs en débarquant dans nos vies, trois excellentes raisons pour ne jamais être sympa avec Emmett et la connaissant elle allait lui faire sentir très vite.

Esmée, je vous présente ma grande soeur, Rosalie. Rose voici Esmée Cullen, la mère de Maître Cullen et Emmett Swan.

Enchan...commença Emmett.

Retournes dans ton manoir, chercher un bavoir! Cingla t elle en le fusillant du regard.

Euh excusez la, elle mange trop de sel, ça la rends amer.

Esmée avait été surprise par le ton revèche de ma soeur mais elle avait vite repris son sourire proprement maternelle.

nous étions en train de choisir un cadeau pour votre soeur, peut être pouvez vous nous conseiller, Rosalie...

Ce que je trouvais le plus étrange dans sa phrase c'était de se rendre compte qu'en dehors d'elle, nous étions tous trois concernait pas le "votre soeur".

pas question que je vous aide à acheter l'amour de Bell's! Tu me rejoindras à la voiture quand tu auras finit tes "emplettes", descendit elle de mon dos pour tourner les talons sans un regard pour eux.

Je la regardais s'éloigner en grimaçant, j'étais certains qu'en rentrant elle allait me faire ma fête, j'en avais déjà les oreilles qui siffler.

elle est très belle, complimenta Esmée pas du tout rebuter par l'attitude de ma blonde préférée, vous avez beaucoup de chance elle a l'air de tenir très fort à vous.

Je sais, lui souris je simplement.

Emmett était derrière elle, pensif, son fort froncement de sourcils ne cacher rien du dilemme auquel il semblait se livrer. Je pensais à m'inquieté pour lui mais je me retins avant de lui demander audiblement, je refusais de faire un pas en avant vers lui, aussi altruiste puis je être.

je ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre, merci tout de même pour vos efforts. Esmée, j'ai été ravis de vous rencontrez.

Moi aussi, Benjamin.

Emmett, saluais je impersonellement avant de partir un peu coupable je faisais exprés de le repousser et peu subtillement de plus.

P.O.V. EMMETT:

Il ne m'aime vraiment pas, soupirais je au fond de moi en regardant mon petit frère partir du magasin.

ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Esmée en venant passer un bras autour de moi comme une mère. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, quand il te connaitra mieux il t'adorera. J'en suis sûr!

Il refuse de rester plus d'une heure dans la même pièce que moi, comment veux tu qu'il apprenne à me connaître?

...tu vas dire que je me fais l'avocat du diable mon chéri mais de ce que j'ai compris, Benjamin a déjà rencontrer Renée, et on ignore ce qui s'est passé mais cela n'a pas du être un plaisir pour lui, peut être ne veut il pas être échauder une seconde fois...tu peus lui accorder cela, c'est un point commun avec toi...

tu me conseilles de me rapprocher de mon petit frère en lui disant à quel point je déteste notre génitrice? Demandais je incrédule.

Disons plutôt que si tu t'ouvres un peu à lui tu pourrais l'encourager à s'ouvrir à toi.

Je vais essayer, enfin si jamais il me laisse le recroiser un jour...ou sa soeur, si elle pouvait elle m'aurait descendu à coup sûr, me rememmorais je la plus belle tigresse blonde que j'avais jamais vu.

P.O.V BENJAMIN:

ça t'aurais tuer d'être polie, froide et indifférente comme toujours?

Oui, si tu crois que je vais les laisser disloquer ma famille sans que je me batte, tu rêves à voix haute!

Je freinais brutalement sans prévention au milieu de la chaussée. Je me tournais vers elle, je me doutais que je dégageais une colère ostensible.

Jamais! Jamais! Je les laisserais me séparer de toi! Compris?!

...tu as intérêt à tenir parole sinon je te trucides!

On s'est compris, affirmais je.

Rose pouvait faire sa garce, être très méchante et même plus que mesquine si on cherchait à trop se lier à elle mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, elle n'était pas aussi sûr d'elle et forte qu'elle le laissait penser. Et j'étais une des rares personnes dont elle avait besoin par dessus tout, nous n'étions que trois à avoir cette place privilégié dans son coeur. Nous étions une famille, si l'on perdait l'un d'entre nous aucun des trois autres ne pourrait le supporter, alors pour que cela n'arrive jamais on se protégeait les uns les autres, ou plutôt on se surprotégeait serait plus correct.

Rose ne me montrait ses faiblesses que rarement, je préférais la mettre en boule la plupart du temps, un moyen comme un autre de se taquiner entre frère et soeur, c'était une relation diamétralement opposé à celle que je partageais avec Bella. Bella était douce, complice, ne vivant que pour apprendre et découvrir. Rose était capricieuse, énergique et cherchant la distraction dans toute chose. Quand je me confiais à Bella, je me bagarais avec Rose, c'était aussi simple que cela.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tira difficilement de mon sommeil. Je ne sortis même pas la tête de mon oreiller en décrochant.

ouais? Articulais je rauquement.

Oh! désolé, j'te réveille?

Salut Emmett, tu voulais quelque chose?

Déjeuner avec toi, si possible, seul à seul...

…

Bella était chez Rose aujourd'hui, j'avais passer ma nuit dehors avec une amie avant de rentrer au aurore, on pouvait dire que j'étais libre et léger, je suppose que j'étais de si bonne humeur que je choisis d'accepter.

ok, je te retrouves au "Twilight Crush" sur l'avenue principale du bourg.

Oh! mais je pensais t'inviter à...

dans une heure, raccrochais je en le coupant sans embaras.

Je m'attendais à revoir mon frère dans son parfait complet trois pièces élégant, sous entendant sa classe sociale élevé. Mais non, il était là, dans une tenue décontractée sans fioritures et usée, remarquais je un peu perplexe. Quand j'entrais dans le petit bistrot de quartier, je fus acceuillis par cette ambiance familliale si commune au lieu ce qui en faisait d'ailleurs un de mes endroits favoris. Tout de suite une jeune serveuse un peu mate aux origines amerindiennes vint m'étreindre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Emmett nous observait plus loin de son box.

Leah, tu cherches à rendre quelqu'un jaloux, lui susurrais je à l'oreille en profitant de sa chaleur avec amusement.

Jake, il ne veut rien faire pour l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Je vois, si je dois risquer de me prendre un poing de la part de ton très grand et musclé petit ami, je veux un diabolo citron de la maison.

Deal, allez va t'installer au comptoir!

Non, je vais là bas, on m'attends.

Emmett me sourit amicalement, il paraissait très à l'aise dans ce lieu modeste pour un gosse de beau quartier, jaugeais je.

salut, merci d'être venu. C'est une chouette adresse, tu viens souvent?

Oui, Jake, le cuistot est le fils de mon patron, tout le monde se connait par ici.

On commanda tranquillement, j'essayais de ne pas me montrer trop sur la défensive. Mais pour moi cela était devenu au fil du temps un réflexe conditionné.

Je voyais bien que mon frère voulait me demander quelque choses, il était hésitant, je le sentais mal à l'aise, il marchait sur des oeufs une fois de plus, à vrai dire, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Benjamin...dis moi comment tu as connu Renée?

Je relachais ma frite à peine mordillée dans mon asiette, en soupirant bruyamment.

c'est important?

Ça l'est pour moi, assura t il,...écoutes moi,...d'elle je ne me souviens que d'un vide et une indifférence totale, aucun moment tendre ou complice...rien que sa silhouette...de dos, jamais je ne la vois venir vers moi, ouvrant ses bras pour me serrer contre elle...en fait je ne me souviens même pas qu'elle m'ait touché un jour...ne me voyant pas, là juste devant elle...

Je reconnaissais bien là, la patte de ma génitrice, égoïste, sans coeur...juste superficiel et cruelle par ses simples actes.

Il y a quelques années, Bell's a été hospitaliser, elle a eut besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse. Les médecins disaient que l'opération aurait plus de chance de réussite en prélevant le nécessaire sur un parent compatible. Je l'étais mais à ce moment là j'étais en prison et non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, le coupais je avant même qu'il ne pose la question. Ces salauds de flics ont refusés de me laisser sauvé ma soeur, ils disaient que c'était trop risqué et que je me servirais de cette excuse pour m'enfuir, j'aurais passer ma vie en taule avec plaisir si cela avait été pour elle. Alors j'ai demander à Jasper de chercher nos parents, la directrice de l'orphelinat de Seattle, nous a fournis le nom de Renée mais pas celui de ton père, Renée n'a jamais donner son identité. Rose et Jasper sont aller la voir en Floride pour la convaincre de nous aider...

Que c'est il passé?

Ce qui se passe toujours avec Renée...elle a accepté mais pas gratuitement.

Elle..elle...t'a fait payé pour sauver Bella?! Sa propre fille?!

Nous avons réunis soixante quinze milles dollars en une semaine en vendant tout ce qui nous pouvions.

Oh mon dieu! Elle est monstrueuse! Se récria t il accablé.

J'haussais les épaules, quelqu'un d'aussi cupide que Renée n'était pas une des pires personnes que nous avions croiser Bella, Rose, Jasper et moi. C'était funeste de le constater mais nous avions cotoyé tellement de gens pourris en famille d'acceuille ou dans la rue, que Renée à côté, n'était qu'une petite joueuse.

à l'époque, Jasper lui a demander l'identité de notre père, elle nous a réclamer encore plus d'argent, ris je sans humour, alors j'ai dis à mon frère de lâcher l'affaire, tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas perdre Bella.

...tu es resté longtemps en prison.

Six mois.

Je...enfin je n'aurais pas cru...que tu...

Que j'étais dangereux? M'amusais je à le rendre encore plus précautionneux dans le choix de ses paroles.

Non! Non! Bien sur que non!

Te mets pas Martel en tête, j'ai été accusé à tort sur ce coup là, c'est du passé.

Oh! ok! Parlons d'autres chose alors! S'empressa t il de prendre mon ouverture pour ne plus faire de gaffe. C'est quoi ton équipe de baseball préférée?

En fin de compte, je passais trois heures plutôt agréable avec Emmett, on faisait doucement connaissance.

Quand je rentrais, Bella était déjà là, Rose l'avait déposée. Elle devait se préparer pour le récital. Et moi comme un idiot je n'avais toujours pas de cadeau pour elle. Jasper allait me laminer. Je donnais sa nourriture à Ganja. Et allait voir ma soeur. Elle finissait d'enfilé une robe de soie bleu nuit, je me penchais déjà pour l''aider à refermer le fermoir dans le dos. Elle était magnifique, à peine maquillée, un chignon lâche sur le côté de sa nuque, des boucles s'en échappant sensuellement parfois. Bella n'avait besoin d'aucune fioriture pour ressemblait à un ange.

Hey! Salut toi, où étais tu passé?

J'ai déjeuner au Twiligt avec Emmett.

...comment c'était?

Bien...Bien...juste bien...

c'est bien alors, je suppose. On devrait y aller maintenant, on va être en retard.

Je retenais ma soeur avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit de la chambre.

dis moi ce que tu penses, Bell's, je veux savoir ce que tu ressens.

Rien, je ne ressens rien. Allons y!

P.O.V BELLA:

Et c'était vrai, je ne savais ce que je devais penser ou alors ressentir...j'étais...perdue était certainement le terme que je cherchais. J'étais effrayée, dépassée et je me sentais plus dans le noir que jamais, depuis bien avant que je ne sois devenue aveugle à cet instant là. Et je crois aussi que j'étais jalouse...jalouse que Benji les connaissent plus que moi même si je les détestais, jalouse que Benji s'entende avec lui et qu'ainsi, il me délaisse. C'était égoïste mais si je n'avais aucun contact avec eux, je souhaitais qu'il en soit de même pour mon jumeau. Je ne voulais pas d'eux et pourtant je ressentais le besoin de savoir qui ils étaient...Mais ça je ne me sentais pas la force de l'avouer à Benji.

Je me souviens encore de l'unique rencontre que j'avais eu avec notre mère biologique, Renée. Cela s'était déroulée juste après mon opération, elle m'avait sauvé la vie, oui, mais pas sans m'en faire payer le prix fort: autant pour l'argent qu'elle nous avait extorquée que pour mon immense sentiment de déception, de peine et de rancoeur qu'elle m'avait insuflé.

je ne ressens rien, conclus je, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Et je dois croire pareil mensonge, tu es une usine à émotion à toi toute seule...

peu importe, on doit y aller! Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mes élèves, c'est leurs soirée, Benji!

Ok, mais je ne te laisserais pas tranquille, je veux avoir cette conversation!

Benjamin me prit la main un peu brusquement pour me guidé hors de la maison. J'ignorais volontairement sa frustration. Mon frère tenait à moi, je le savais, après tout ce qu'on a vécu comment aurais je pu en douter? Cependant, je savais aussi que nous ne resterions jamais aussi proche que nous l'étions encore il n'y a pas si longtemps dans les années à venir. On grandissait, et le besoin d'indépendance se ferait sentir, je savais que Benji serait le premier à vouloir le suivre. Mon frère m'aimait et me surprotégeait c'était la seule raison qui le poussé à vivre avec moi. Je le voulais près de moi, alors je ne disais rien. Seulement quelque chose me disait que si Benji avait un appartement à lui, il serait sans doute plus épanouis...

La voiture stoppa sa mouvance, je distinguais le déclic de la clé lorsque mon frère arrêta le moteur.

tu as le trac?

Oui, pour mes élèves, admis je avec un sourire que j'espérais convainquant.

Ne te tracasse pas ce soir, concentres toi uniquement sur tes chérubins, princesse.

J'y comptes bien.

La portière de la voiture de mon côté s'ouvrit. Sans me laisser le temps de finir, Jasper me tira à l'extérieur, son regard me parcourait de haut en bas, je le devinais et enfin son verdict tomba, flatteur comme toujours.

tu es ravissante.

Ma peau s'échauffa en rougissant mes joues. De mes mains, je longeais ses épaules et son torse, mon frère aîné était plus grand que moi d'une tête au moins, je notais le tissus doux de son cotume hors de prix, Jasper était un homme raffiné. Il venait d'une classe social pauvre mais avait apprit à se mêler trés vite et avec aisance aux grands de ce monde.

tu a l'air très élégant, toi aussi...

que ne ferais je pas pour éblouir tes beaux yeux, me taquina t il.

Aux longs des années, on avait arrêter de marcher sur des oeufs en parlant de ma cécité, à vrai dire Jasper s'en amusé très bien à mes dépends, mais jamais par méchanceté gratuite.

Lorsque les gens m'abordaient et comprenait que j'étais aveugle, ils perdaient leurs moyens ne sachant même pas me parler, comme si je n'étais pas une personne normale. Quand Rose assistait à ce genre de bafouille à mon encontre, elle ne se gênait pas pour humilié avec savoir mon interlocuteur maladroit. Ma soeur avait écrit à elle seule la bible pour être une garce parfaite, je la pratiquais depuis assez longtemps pour la connaitre.

Jasper me guida à l'intérieur de la grande batisse qui servait pour les concerts donné par le conservatoire. Le claquement des pattes de Ganja sur le parquet vernis des corridors me suivaient fidélement. Je sus qu'on était aux abords des coulisses lorsque le brouahah et l'agitation du au stresse de mes élèves se perçut dans l'air tout autour de moi. Je pris une profonde respiration et me séparant de mon frère, je continuais droit devant moi. Les minutes suivantes me laissérent à la fois nerveuse et exitée, ce n'était pas moi qui montait sur scène cela ne m'empêcher pas de ressentir la tension aussi forte que pour mes petits protégés, j'étais avec eux de tout coeur. Je vérifiais que tout le monde était là, m'assurait qu'ils s'étaient échauffés, leur instruments bien en place et accordés. Je les encourageais de tout mon coeur. Cette soirée était importante pour chacun d'entre eux, elle l'était donc pour moi.

. BENJAMIN:

Pas de cadeau! Pas de cadeau! Panique à bords. Il n'y avait pas de raison, Bella ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui offre quoique ce soit mais je ne pouvais m'empêché de penser que si Jasper lui offrait un cadeau et moi non, cela voudrait dire qu'elle compte plus pour lui que pour moi. C'était puéril comme pensée, seulement elle me taraudait sans cesse à chaque événement de ce genre.

Tiens!

J'attrapais de justesse un présent fait dans un magnifique papier de soie. Je levais un visage perplexe sur Rose qui était apparut de nulle part. Elle était éblouissante, une robe toute en voilure verte allant parfaitement avec son teint de lys et le nuage blond et vaporeux de sa chevelure. Rose avait toujours était d'une beauté remarquable, aucun homme ne pouvait se retenir de se tournait sur son passage.

qu'est ce que c'est?

Ton cadeau pour Bella, je savais que tu serais incapable de le faire tout seul comme un grand.

Je grognais me retenant de faire un commentaire acerbe et que par la suite elle me reprenne son offrande.

et qu'est ce que c'est?

Un collier: Un camélia en argent.

Ça va me couter cher, hein?

Tu vas souffrir, je vais t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs et toi, tu resteras sage sans jamais rien dire, compris?

Je grimaçais mon accord. On était frère et soeur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on était fair-play entre nous, la vie serait d'un ennui mortel autrement.

Je fixais un instant pensif le paquet entre mes mains. Le fait que Rose est pensé à m'aider ainsi était la preuve de son soutient indéfectible envers moi, elle savait à quel point je cherchais à gâter Bella parfois comme pour combler un manque. Ce manque que Rosalie et Jasper ont ressentit quand lors de mes seizes ans, j'ai accouru à l'hôpital pour y découvrir ma petite soeur aux portes de la mort, battue presque à mort...et moi, je n'avais pas sut empécher cela, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, j'avais faillis. Je n'avais pas protéger Bella et je l'avais presque perdue, je ne permettrais pas que cela se reproduise...

Pour compenser et peut être aussi pour atténuer mon fort sentiment de culpabilité je surprotégeais Bella, me restreignant sur les autres aspects de ma vie et ne me consacrant qu'à elle.

Rose supposait et avec justesse le cheminement de mes pensées, elle me jeta un regard contrarié, l'air de dire "je t'en pris ne gâche pas la soirée en broyant du noir". Je haussais juste les épaules en réponse. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Attrapant avec fluidité sa main, je la fit tournoyé sur elle même, sifflant d'admiration. Elle rit, elle était magnifique.

Je préféres, agréa t elle en italien.

Renata Bruni était une femme charmante aux origines italiennes, elle avait été pour nous la directrice de l'orphelinat où l'on avait tous étaient abandonné. Mais pas seulement, elle avait jouer pour nous le rôle le plus proche de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un mére. Elle nous avait tous vu grandir, elle nous avait apprit à lire, écrire, jouer, sourire, et même sa langue natale. Ce qui faisait que nous parlions souvent celle ci entre nous, comme si elle était notre langue maternelle, c'était inconscient souvent, on avait tellement l'habitude.

Je me souvenais des fois où on l'utilisait en familles d'acceuils pour exclure volontairement les parents adoptifs, pour se jouer d'eux, les rendre frustré et souvent pour les énervés, avouons le. Si à une époque nous cherchions à nous intégré à une nouvelle famille, quelques années nous suffirent pour savoir qu'il valait mieux les repoussé en premier lieu plutôt que d'attendre qu'un jour sans préavis se soit eux qui nous rejette.

le concert va commencé, continua t elle dans ce dialecte. Je vais dire "Merde" à Bell's...

Ma soeur s'interrompit fixant un point par dessus mon épaule, quelque chose de très mal devait être apparut car je crus qu'elle allait hurlé de rage.

Je me tournais pour voir un groupe de personne approchés, dont certains commencés à me devenir familier. Charlie Swan était là avec Emmett, il y avait aussi Esmée et le Docteur Cullen, ainsi que leur fils, Maître Cullen et enfin une jeune femme brune à son bras. Chacun d'entre eux dégagés la classe et l'élégance, leur aisance ne caché en rien leur train de vie de haute classe sociale, jugeais je.

Emmett vint derechef à moi, m'abordant sans embarras avec un franc sourire.

Tu les attires les emmerdes ou quoi?! Me marmonna Rose en italien avec aigreur.

Benjamin, quel bonne surprise, s'exclama t il bruyamment.

Oui, en peut dire cela, souris je un peu contrit alors que Rose m'asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes tout sauf discret.

Il était clair qu'elle me rendait responsible de leur présence. Charlie s'avançait à son tour visiblement réjouis de cette rencontre impromtue.

Bonjour, je suis Charlie Swan, vous devait être Rosalie, sa soeur.

Par chance, il ne se risqua pas à lui tendre une poigné de main, se doutant que ma soeur ne l'aurait de toute façon pas accepter, elle lui jeta un regard froid.

si ils font du mal à Bell's, je te castre, comprendo! Menaça t elle en italien tournant les talons en nous plantant là comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Qu'a t'elle dit? S'interessa Emmett.

Que je pouvais dire adieu à ma descendance.

Une vrai tigresse, opina t il semble t il ravit à cette idée.

Emmett, concentres toi, tu veux! Le remis je sur les rails n'appréciant pas particulièrement son regard lascif sur ma soeur.

Ok, désolé. Tu te souviens d'Esmée...

Madame, vous êtes divine ce soir, vous creusez sans difficulté un chemin vers mon coeur, badinais je avec talent.

Esmée rougit et souris de plaisir, flattée. Son mari lui me regarda plutôt avec froideur, plus que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Carlisle, Edward et voici, Alice, la petite soeur d'Edward.

Enchanté, lui fis je mon baisemain réglementaire des premières rencontres avec une belle femme. Vous venez assisté au concert je suppose?

Oui, Esmée est une ancienne élève, elle aime venir encouragée les nouveaux venues au conservatoire, expliqua Alice en sautant sur place excitée comme une puce.

Elle semblait ravie de me parler. Au vue de la proximité entre leur deux familles, je ne me demandais même pas si elle savait qui j'étais.

et toi? Aussi? Tu n'as pas l'air d'un fan de musique classique pourtant!

Alice! Réprima Esmée et Edward en choeur.

Je souris amusé. Elle était vive et mignonne. Étrangement, elle me parut le parfait opposé de Jasper, je me surpris par cette réflexion. Esmée fixa le paquet dans mes mains.

c'est le cadeau pour Bella?

Je baissais la tête, comme me rappelant soudain que je l'avais.

euh oui, c'est ça...

je suppose que c'est à l'occasion du concert de ce soir que tu lui fait, n'est ce pas? Elle fait partie des musiciens?

Pas tout a fait, c'est une tradition, Jasper faisons un combat pour le plus beau cadeau fait à Bella lorsqu'elle participe à un récital. Ce soir se sont ses élèves qui vont se reprèsentaient devant vous.

Ses élèves? S'étonna Charlie.

Oui, elle est professeur au conservatoire.

Donc elle est là, peut on la voir? Pressa Emmett soudain très sérieux me fixant intensément presque suppliant.

Je me fit tout à coup hésitant, je craignais la réaction de Bella, c'est sûr, mais encore plus celle de Rose qui allait m'écrasé. Je croisais le regard de Charlie, il tentait de resté impassible mais j'étais assez bon juge pour voir qu'il lui en aurait fallut de peu pour me supplié de leur accordé cette chance. Et quelque part je me sentais poussé à le faire, car même si elle ne l'avouait pas je connaissais assez Bella pour être persuadé que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait: cette rencontre.

d'accord, mais attendez la fin du spectacle, je ne veux pas la déconcentrée, elle est déjà trop stressée en ce moment.

Oui, oui, bien sur, accepta t il rapidemment mes conditions comme craintif que je ne change d'avis.

Je remarquais à quel point il semblait tendu. Puis je compris, depuis le début de cette histoire je n'ais cessé de me battre contre eux, sans jamais tentait de comprendre ce que eux pouvaient bien ressentir de leur point de vue. Emmett qui se découvrait des frères et soeurs et Charlie pour qui cela devait être encore plus dur de rencontrer des enfants qu'il n'avait pas pu élevè, aimé et protégé.

Dès notre première rencontre, j'avais su dire qu'il n'était pas un mauvais homme, il n'avait seulement pas de chance et à présent il se retrouvait père de Bella et moi, deux adultes déjà bien rodait par ce que la vie avait de plus dur à nous offrir.

où sont vos places? M'enquis je.

Pas très loin de la sortie, malheureusement, se lamenta Alice. Avec les vieux grincheux habituels du dernier rangs.

Je ricanais amusé par sa grimace, on voyait qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

alors je pense que vous devriez venir avec moi.

Je me détournais sans prendre la peine de vérifié si ils me suivaient, quoique j'étais sûr qu'ils le feraient. Je les conduis vers la loge que Bella nous réservé à chaque fois, la meilleure de toute. Elle était la notre à chaque récital mais elle était bien trop grande pour seulemlent Rose, Jasper et moi alors ils auraient la place de tous être en notre compagnie, c'est Rose qui va être ravie.

Quand on entra sur le balcon-loge, Jasper était déjà là dans son parfait costume sur mesure. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant notre attroupement arrivé mais il ne fit aucun commentaire cinglant, se présentant aimablement. Je notais tout de suite le regard appréciateur qu'il lança à la jeune Alice. Il ne servait à rien d'en dire quelque chose, les amours de Jasper étaient rare et surtout discret ce n'est surement pas avec moi qu'il en ferait mention et encore moins avec Rose, sa jumelle était bien trop possessive pour rester calme sur le sujet, elle était souvent exécrable avec les rares conquêtes que Jazz avait eut le courage de lui présentait.

J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir ce problème, je n'avais jamais de copine sérieuse à présenter à Bella même si je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait ce genre de réaction, ce serait même tout le contraire, elle m'encouragerait à vivre pleinement amour et passion. Quand à la réciproque, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment, moi, je réagirais si Bella avait un jour un amoureux à me présenter, une chance qu'elle ne soit jamais sortit avec personne.

En fait, si je sais, je le menacerais jusqu'à temps qu'il fuit la queue entre les jambes.

alors tu t'es perdu, et tu as ameté tes sauveurs? Me questionna Jasper.

Promis, c'est le hasard.

Rose n'a peut être par tord en disant que tu es un véritable nid à emmerdes. Je regrettes déjà le jour de notre rencontre lorsque je t'ais bousculé à ce concert de rock...se lamenta t il.

Un concert? Vous n'avez pas grandit ensemble à l'orphelinat? S'étonna Emmett.

Ne fais pas attention, Jasper est ce qu'on appelle un mythomane, il délire tout le temps, c'est pour cela qu'il est si bon avocat.

Que vas tu médire, gronda Jasper, je suis si bon avocat grâce à l'exploitation des vices humains, très cher...

je te crois sur parole, balayais je sa réplique.

Rappelles moi qui avait monté tout un scénario pour se taper les jumelles MacKenzie?

Sans commentaire, détournais je le regard un brin gêné alors qu'ils étouffaient quelques rires amusés devant notre échange.

Vainqueur par K.O.: Jasper.

P.O.V. CHARLIE:

Mon coeur battait tellement vite que je me crus un instant au bord de l'infarctus. Cette soirée avait débutée si doucement...normalement et soudain: Benjamin, plus élégant que pour notre dîner où il n'avait visiblement fait aucun effort.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout les spectateurs prirent place et la lumière se tamisa, je retenais ma respiration. Je me sentais si nerveux et envahit de trac, un stresse que je me sentais partagé pour ma fille, Bella.

La première élève nous joua un Brams enjoué au piano, puis il y eut un jeune joueur de contrebasse, un violoniste...et d'autres encore. Je perdais le compte à mesure que la fin du concert approchait. Quand tout les élèves revinrent sur scène pour la révérence de cloture, ils remercièrent à voix haute leur Professeur Bruni. À ce nom, Benjamin, sa soeur, Rose et son frère, Jasper se mirent à crier des "Bravo Princesse!" et à sifflaient comme s'ils étaient dans un stade de Football. Ils m'avaient fait sursauter et j'aperçus plusieurs regards mauvais des occupants des balcons environnants. Malgré moi, j'en souris, ils étaient pas croyables!

ça c'était subtile, s'exclaffa Emmett en suivant le mouvement à son tour.

Il vaudrait mieux vous y habitué avec une soeur aveugle, il faut bien lui montrer qu'on est là pour l'applaudir, commenta Jasper en continuant d'applaudir avec force et fierté.

Attendez! Il avait dit aveugle?

comment ça aveugle?! Se récria Emmett ébahit.

Rose et Jasper sursautèrent face à sa question. Ils regardèrent Benjamin comme s'ils ne comprennaient pas.

tu ne leur à pas dit?! Tu es idiot ou quoi? Vilipenda Rosalie. Tu veux leur présenter et tu ne les préviens même pas? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi?!

Là, j'avoues, t'es grave, frérot! Ajouta Jasper.

Ils l'auraient bien vu qu'elle était aveugle, dit il simplement avec flegme comme si ce n'était pas important.

C'était sans doute une chose que je n'avais imaginé à propos de mes enfants. Aveugle, j'avais imaginé des cheveux bruns, des yeux vert ou bleu ou même marron, mais des yeux qui ne voyaient pas, non, cela je ne l'avais pas envisagé.

...Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important, je voulais juste la voir, l'entendre, la toucher...voir qu'elle existe réellement même si elle ne pourrait pas voir que moi j'étais là devant elle. Je verrais comment réagir à sa cécité plus tard.

Ne faudrait il pas aller la chercher? M'inquiètais je, elle pourrait tomber en montant ou se faire bousculer ou...

non, elle nous rejoindra lorsque ses élèves auront finit de lui faire des papouilles, c'est une grande fille, elle est indépendante et se débrouille parfaitement seule, m'expliqua glaciale Rosalie même si elle se contrôlait pour se montrait correcte.

Je me doutais que cela devait beaucoup lui couter mais je pouvais comprendre qu'elle défende sa famille des instrus même si sa famille devrait être la mienne!

J'éprouvais beaucoup de colère devant cette injustice, je ne les avais pas connus enfants, je n'avais pas était prés d'eux. J'en voulais à Renée, mais plus encore, j'en voulais à moi, au destin, à la fatalité, peu importe, j'étais furibond et j'arrivais pas à l'exprimer, j'avais peur qu'à force de tout enfermé en moi, je finisse par littéralement exploser. Carlisle le craignait aussi.

Le rideau de la loge s'écarta. Ce fut comme si le temps et l'espace se mettait à stagné tout autour de moi, me laissant savouré cette première apparition de ma fille, ma seule petite fille.

Un chien entra tirant sa maîtresse. Un ange, se fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en la voyant. Elle était si belle. Elle n'était pas très grande et sa robe élégante ne cachait rien de sa silhouette menue. Sa peau était d'une blancheur de lys la faisant d'autant plus ressemblait à un ange irréel qui nous apparaîtrait. Les traits de son visage était fin en forme de coeur, dégageant de l'innocence et de la bienveillance. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux brun bouclé que ses frères et aussi leurs doux regards chocolat même si les siens ne parvenaient à se fixer nul part en particuliers puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas.

Benjamin lui sauta dessus, l'étreignant et la faisant virvolté dans ses bras. Elle eut un rire cristallin, le son le plus sublime qu'il m'avait été permis d'entendre jusqu'alors. Le chien de Bella aboyait leur tournant autour tout aussi enthousiaste que ses maîtres.

Puis Jasper arracha Bella des bras de son frère pour l'embrassait à son tour en lançant un "Laisses-en un peu aux autres!" faussement jaloux. Lui n'avait pas de vrai raison de l'être mais moi je l'étais, jaloux, pire que cela parce que j'étais blessé. Je savais que moi, je ne pouvais me laisser aller à l'étreindre ainsi.

Tu peux être fier de tes petits, complimenta Rosalie en l'embrassant encore et encore sur le visage, sa petite soeur rougissait en tentant de s'esquivait de manière timide.

Son visage se tourna vers notre groupe, regardant en travers de nous.

qui est là avec vous? Interrogea sa douce voix.

Alors là c'est toi qui t'y colle, Benji, se défila Jasper.

...euh oui, ok, euh, tu sais, princesse, le hasard a une drôle de façon de faire les choses, se mit il à disserté nerveux, tu sais des petits trucs à droite à gauche qui font que la vie devient...

Benji, continues ainsi et je m'assures que tu deviens muet, soupira Rose.

Tu pourrais exprimer ton amour autrement qu'avec des menaces, blondie, rétorqua t il.

Ça gacherais mon plaisir!

Benjamin pris la main de sa soeur et la conduit vers Emmett et moi en priorité, même si je sentais tout les Cullen près de nous assistant à cet instant.

Bella, je te présente Charlie et Emmett Swan...

oh! comprit elle en perdant instantannément le sourire pour se faire plus impassible.

Je ne pus retenir le pincement au coeur que cela opéra en moi. Elle s'éloigna de son jumeau pour venir à moi, elle leva une main hésitante. Elle toucha d'abords mon torse et remonta jusqu'a mon visage. Ce fut comme si elle le redessinait d'un toucher aérien de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Elle dégageait une douce odeur de fleurs et de baie sucrée, tellement en accords avec son aura de gentillesse.

Benjamin, vous avez décrit, mais je dois dire que je vous imaginer avec des traits bien moins flatteurs, avoua t elle.

Je ne dis rien ne sachant pas vraiment comment je devais prendre cette réflexion. Avec neutralité, suppossais je. Emmett dû perdre patience car c'est de lui même qu'il prit la main de sa petite soeur pour la collé sur sa joue.

Tu es si petite! S'exclama t il euphorique.

Et toi immense, sourit elle calmement quoique poliment sans rien de plus.

Nous en venions à la présentation de la famille Cullen lorsqu'une troupe d'élève nous interrompus.

Miss Bruni, Miss Bruni! Interpelèrent ils.

Trois jeunes hommes et une jeune étudiante se regroupèrent autour de Bella, nous ignorant royalement et nous en séparant.

- Hey du calme, je suis aveugle pas sourde. Que se passe t il?

- On se demandait si vous pouviez jouer pour nous à la reception tout à l'heure, sautilla la jeunne fille toute surexcitée. S'il vous plaît! Oh, bien sur, votre famille vient! Tous le monde est le bienvenue pour la réception d'après récital, c'est le conservatoir qui l'organise à chaque fois pour les étudiants et les professeurs mais leur famille sont fréquemment là! se tourna t elle enfin vers nous avec un grand sourire amical.

- Raven! Trancha un des garçons l'accompagnant. Laisse au moins Miss Bruni placa un mot!

- Merci, Liam. Cela me ferait très plaisir de jouer pour vous, mais je ne crois pas être à la hauteur après le superbe spectacle que vous nous avez donner.

- Oh, ne jous pas ta modeste, princesse, se mêla Rose avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix.

- Elle a raison, fit ensuite un second étudiant. On espère tous avoir un jour votre niveau.

Bella rougit et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, embarassée.

- euh oui...bégaya t elle, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre une voix plus maitrisée. Je vais jouer, Lake, mon instrument, je te pris.

Je ne compris pas à qui elle s'adressait, puis en voyant son chien partir en courant, je devinais qui était le dénommé Lake. Bella dégageait une douceur et une timidité adorable, songeais je en la détaillant avec attendrissement. En vérité depuis qu'elle était entré sur le balcon, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.

Ses étudiants l'encerclaient, ils semblaient lui portés tous beaucoup de respect et d'admiration, quoique je voyais le regard d'un des jeunes qui lui devait sûrement avoir le béguin pour sa prof. Chacun tentaient en babillant atiré sur eux seul l'attention de leur "Miss Bruni". Bella restait aimable et patiente avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, rassurant.

Elle était déjà si adulte!


End file.
